


The Screams of Melgrove

by MedicBaymax



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 1960s, 1960s mental hospitals, Creepy, Electroconvulsive Therapy, Eleventh Doctor Whump, Gen, Ghost Possession, Ghosts, Haunted Hospitals, Mental Hospitals, Mild Horror, Nurse Rory, Screenplay/Script Format, Whump, abandoned hospitals, abandoned places, based on a fic originally posted to FF.net, ghost story, mention of non-specific insanity, mention of suicide, non-consentual patient experimentation, patient experimentation, protective Rory, shock therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicBaymax/pseuds/MedicBaymax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year on the 9th of July, the Melgrove Mental Hospital is haunted by relentless screams and the ghost of a man in a brown tweed jacket...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Screams of Melgrove

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [www haunted hospitals com](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/136392) by Scythe The Wicked. 



Doctor Who  
The Screams of Melgrove  
By MedicBaymax

Characters:  
THE ELEVENTH DOCTOR  
AMY POND-WILLIAMS  
RORY POND-WILLIAMS  
DR. JUSTIN MILLER  
NURSE WINIFRED DEARLY  
DANIEL PARKE  
JESS  
TARDIS VOICE INTERFACE   
Various patients and staff

SCENE 1 

Scene Opens. Bottom of screen reads: “9 July, 2012”.   
Nightfall, camera pans from an old sign reading “Melgrove Mental Hospital” to DANIEL and JESS standing in front of a large, old, slightly creepy building with backpacks and sleeping bags. The air is cool, JESS is wearing a grey hoodie and DANIEL is wearing a windbreaker

DANIEL  
Looked a little less creepy back in the summer, didn’t it?

JESS  
You were the one who made that stupid bet. If you don’t think you can handle a night in there, you’ll be out fifty bucks.

DANIEL  
I’m not scared or anything, I’m just worried about-

JESS  
`Cutting him off  
Before you think about finishing that sentence, you can’t use me as an excuse. I know this place isn’t haunted and your friends know I’m not scared of some old asylum.

DANIEL  
Exactly, it’s stupid. We could just go home and say we went.  
`Turns to go, JESS pulls him back by the arm

JESS  
I didn’t say it was stupid, I just said it’s going to be an easy fifty bucks. Are you coming?   
`Runs off camera toward the building, DANIEL reluctantly follows

Scene Reopens  
DANIEL and JESS are standing in a stone or brick entrance hall, lit by flashlight. Around them is a mess of old broken furniture, glass, and cobwebs. DANIEL kicks some broken glass aside, looking uncomfortable. He and JESS deposit the backpacks and sleeping bags on the ground. 

JESS  
Want to take the grand tour before we set up camp?

DANIEL  
`Trying to look brave  
Yeah, sounds good. Want to have a look at the fourth floor?

JESS   
What’s on the fourth floor?

DANIEL  
Isn’t that where Bryce Kern disappeared last year?

JESS  
`Looks briefly startled, then rolls her eyes  
Bryce moved to Arizona, his friends thought it would be a good sendoff to tell everyone he disappeared. 

DANIEL  
Don’t you think it’s a bit of a coincidence? I mean, that happened exactly a year ago, to the day, in fact. 

JESS  
`Smugly  
There’s no coincidence there, that’s just you being paranoid. 

DANIEL  
I’m not paranoid, I just find it interesting that we’re here on the same day, that’s all. Let’s just take a look around before it gets too dark.  
`DANIEL starts to walk away, camera pans back to JESS, who looks suddenly scared, DANIEL doesn’t notice.

JESS  
`Slightly less confident than before  
Did you hear something?

DANIEL  
Now who’s being paranoid?   
`Notices JESS isn’t responding to his jab  
Jess?

JESS  
`Starts  
What? No, must have been my imagination.

DANIEL  
`Looks at her worriedly, then shakes his head, indicating a door leading off the hall  
Still want to look around?

JESS  
Yeah, I’m just gonna close the door… it’s a bit cold out.  
`Closes entrance door

DANIEL  
`Realizing too late  
Wait! Jess, make sure the door doesn’t lock!

JESS  
Crap.

DANIEL  
You didn’t, tell me you didn’t!

JESS  
`Flustered, slightly confused  
Sorry, I don’t know why-I didn’t think…

DANIEL  
Don’t worry about it. We aren’t supposed to come back until morning anyway, and we have cell phones in case something goes wrong in the meantime. I’m sure we’ll be fine as long as we’re careful. 

JESS  
On the slightly more ironic side, we’re locked in an abandoned haunted mental hospital. Not to mention we’re here illegally, which kind of means-

DANIEL  
`Sarcastically cutting her off  
I think you could be a little less helpful, I mean, if you tried really hard. 

JESS  
`Indignant  
I said I was sorry, no need to be so rude about it.

DANIEL  
Well, good thing the place isn’t actually haunted, right?  
`Camera pans to JESS, who suddenly looks very scared.

JESS  
Yeah, sure…  
`Closing shot of the exterior of the hospital, now dark has completely fallen; the only light comes from the first floor room where DANIEL and JESS are still holding flashlights. Light goes out as they leave the room. 

-CUT TO OPENING CREDITS-

SCENE 2 

Scene Opens. Bottom of screen reads “8 July, 1962”  
TARDIS materializes in a forest; THE DOCTOR comes out, followed by AMY and   
RORY. 

THE DOCTOR  
`In a mock whisper, to AMY  
Did he really have to grow the ponytail again?

AMY  
`Defensive  
He likes to feel cool. 

THE DOCTOR  
There are better ways to be cool

RORY  
You know, I’m right here.

AMY  
I’ll talk to him about it sometime.

RORY  
Me. Right here. Right now. Listening to everything you are saying.

THE DOCTOR  
He could try a bowtie, but two of them in the same area tends to short-circuit the second law of temporal polarization.

RORY  
You’re just making things up now.

THE DOCTOR  
You caught me. It takes three. But anyway, we were being tourists?

AMY  
Yeah, about that. When you said beach I was thinking, you know, the sandy kind.

THE DOCTOR  
`Puzzled, starts examining a tree in great detail: scans it with the sonic, smells it, presses ear up against it, finally licks it, obscuring the last word or so  
And the TARDIS heard the tree kind. 

AMY  
I thought you said she was telepathic.

THE DOCTOR  
She likes to be clever.

RORY  
So where are we if not the “Beaches of Hakopria” or whatever you said it was?

THE DOCTOR  
`Not listening, talking to himself; he seems to be drawing some interesting conclusion   
Oh, ah, right…

AMY  
Doctor?

THE DOCTOR  
Hmm? Oh, right. (Grandly) It is the eighth July 1962, Averill, Massachusetts and, funnily enough, we are at the Beeches of Hakopria.  
`RORY and AMY look puzzled

THE DOCTOR  
The trees, that’s what they call themselves.

RORY  
I…don’t think these are beech trees.

AMY  
`Looking around  
I’m pretty sure they’re Elms

THE DOCTOR  
`Sympathetically, to the trees  
Yes, yes, I know, Humans get it wrong all the time, don’t they?

AMY  
`To THE DOCTOR  
Doctor, why are we here?

THE DOCTOR  
Do we need a reason? We can’t just have come here for a nice…nature walk?

AMY  
If you set the TARDIS to random and we ended up in a…paper factory there would be a…giant spider or something we were supposed to fight. 

THE DOCTOR  
`Looks at RORY for support  
What do giant spiders in paper factories have to do with anything?

RORY  
I don’t know, but she is sort of right.   
`Shrugging, as an afterthought  
Sorry.

THE DOCTOR  
It’s OK, Rory; you have to agree with her, she’s your wife. Honestly, though, as to why we’re here, my guess is-   
`Cuts off, cocks head to one side like he’s heard something, face lighting up  
There! That’s more like it; I thought we were going to have to wait all day!   
`RORY and AMY look puzzled, they haven’t heard anything, but follow him as he takes off running.

Scene Reopens.   
THE DOCTOR runs until he gets to a gravel road, and waits a few seconds for RORY and AMY to catch up. Camera pans down the gravel road towards them.

AMY  
What was that?

THE DOCTOR  
What do you mean what was that? Someone screamed; we went to find out what happened. It’s generally how things go. I thought you two would have noticed the pattern by now. 

RORY  
Actually I have noticed that pattern, why do we do that?

AMY  
`To RORY, a bit threateningly  
Because we’re decent, curious people, that’s why.   
`To THE DOCTOR, matter-of-factly  
I didn’t hear a scream.

THE DOCTOR  
You didn’t? What about you, Rory?   
`RORY shakes head  
Hmm, must have been in a frequency humans can’t process.

RORY  
Oh, it’s an alien scream now?

THE DOCTOR  
`Evasively  
Not necessarily…

RORY  
`Forcefully  
Don’t finish that sentence.  
`THE DOCTOR closes his mouth, a little taken aback

THE DOCTOR  
We should find out what it is, regardless.  
`AMY nods, then prods RORY, who nods reluctantly too.

THE DOCTOR  
Good. Let’s go!   
`As an afterthought  
That sounds so much better when I used to say it in French.

RORY  
Why can’t you say it in French now?

THE DOCTOR  
Insult to my memory, come on!

Scene reopens.  
THE DOCTOR, AMY, and RORY stand in a gravel drive in front of a large brick or sandstone building. Camera pans from a sign saying “Melgrove Mental Hospital” to the three of them. THE DOCTOR leads RORY and AMY to the front door. Before they can knock, DR. MILLER opens it, talking distractedly to someone inside, and nearly runs into THE DOCTOR on his way out.

THE DOCTOR  
`Flashes the Psychic Paper  
Hi, We’re…

DR. MILLER  
`Squints at Psychic Paper for a second, then cuts THE DOCTOR off  
Ah, Dr. Rowan, so good of you to come so soon!

THE DOCTOR  
`A little puzzled  
It’s good to be here, Mr..? 

DR. MILLER  
`Excitedly  
Right, we haven’t been introduced, have we? I am Dr. Justin Miller, head of Psychiatrics here at Melgrove. If I’m correct, you’re the one I’ve been corresponding with over the past few months. Might I ask, whom have you brought with you?

THE DOCTOR  
`Smiling  
Right you are! I’m the, er, Dr. Rowan, and this is my assistant Rory Pond, and his wife, Amelia. Rory and I have been reading your letters very closely, Dr. Miller, and he is very eager to help. As for Amelia, she simply refused to allow him to come unless he brought her along.   
`Adopts fake American accent  
First time in the ‘states, for the two of them.

DR. MILLER  
`Smiles knowingly  
We weren’t expecting you to come for another week, so you’ll understand if your rooms haven’t been done up yet, but I have to say, I for one am very glad you decided to come early. It’s gotten worse, much worse. I suppose we’ll talk about it later. I’ll set you up in a guest office while a nurse puts together your rooms. You must be tired after your journey, we’ll get started after you have had a chance to look around and get settled. Come with me.   
`Looks around intently  
Do you have any luggage? 

THE DOCTOR  
No, it was put on a later flight. The people at the airport were very nice; they’ll have it delivered when it arrives.

DR. MILLER  
We’ll keep an eye out for it. Please come this way.  
`Leads THE DOCTOR, RORY and AMY into the building and upstairs to a large office. It has a desk and a chair in front of a window, but otherwise little furniture. 

DR. MILLER  
You can settle in here until we’re finished with your rooms. Feel free to have a look around. I’m busy until supper, but we’ll meet there and I’ll give you the latest developments over something to eat. 

THE DOCTOR  
`Looking suddenly a little distracted  
Er, yeah, yeah. We’ll see you there.   
`THE DOCTOR walks toward desk, towards camera; he looks frazzled. In the background RORY says something unintelligible to DR. MILLER, who walks off. THE DOCTOR leans on the desk, runs hands through hair. 

RORY  
`To DOCTOR  
Ok, what was that all about?

THE DOCTOR  
This place gives me the creeps.

AMY  
Seriously? You? 

THE DOCTOR  
`Defensively   
It does happen.

AMY  
`Wary  
Okaaaay, want to have a look around?

THE DOCTOR  
You two can. I’m going to stay here.  
`Pauses, sinks into chair behind desk, RORY and AMY look worried. 

RORY  
Are you sure you’re OK?

THE DOCTOR  
`Snaps  
Yes, Pond!

-CUT-

SCENE 3 

Scene opens. Bottom of screen reads “9 July, 2012”  
Shot of DANIEL and JESS climbing stairs inside. They make their way cautiously through a door and onto a landing with patient rooms on both sides. 

DANIEL  
`Pulls jacket closer around him  
It’s getting colder. 

JESS  
It’s your imagination, Daniel. (Forcefully) Ghosts don’t exist. 

DANIEL  
I didn’t say anything about ghosts, did I? What’s up with you all of a sudden? You were never scared of this old place before.

JESS  
It’s nothing.   
`DANIEL raises eyebrow questioningly  
Really.

DANIEL  
Okay…  
`Begins examining one of the doorways, which is slightly open. He looks intrigued.   
Why don’t we split up and see if we can find any good places to spend the night?  
`JESS doesn’t respond, DANIEL taps her shoulder and she jumps.  
We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.

JESS  
No, I’m…fine.  
`DANIEL looks unsure.

DANIEL  
Alright, if you say so. I’ll start at that end down there; we’ll meet in the middle.

-CUT-

SCENE 4 

Scene opens.   
RORY, AMY and THE DOCTOR are still in the office. THE DOCTOR sits behind the desk, AMY sits on the corner of the desk, bored, and RORY leans against a wall, picking at a bit of flaking paint. There is a knock on the door and THE DOCTOR jumps up hurriedly, his chair falling behind him with a clatter, he barely notices, and looks shaken. RORY and AMY both look at him worriedly, they haven’t seen him like this in a while. When he doesn’t answer the knock immediately, RORY takes over.

RORY  
`Looking at THE DOCTOR  
Come in?  
`A young nurse comes into the room, smiling, her hair is pulled back into a ponytail beneath her white hat, her uniform and apron look new and clean.

NURSE DEARLY  
`Greeting them, nodding to each as she says their name  
Dr. Rowan, Dr. Pond, Mrs. Pond. Your rooms have been arranged. Please come with me. 

Scene reopens: RORY, AMY, THE DOCTOR and NURSE DEARLY outside their room.

NURSE DEARLY  
Dr. and Mrs. Pond, your room will be right here. Dr. Rowan, you’ll be right next-door. Please tell one of the other nurses or I if there’s a problem with your rooms.  
`Begins to walk off, stops, and turns around looking embarrassed. 

RORY  
Erm…

NURSE DEARLY  
Your keys, I apologize!  
`Hands them each a small, silver key from a ring on her sash. Smiles warily  
Be sure to lock your room at night, they say the hospital is haunted!  
`It’s a weak stab at humor, and nobody laughs. THE DOCTOR looks startled for a second. Nobody answers  
Anyway, supper is served in one hour; Dr. Miller would be honored if you would join him.

THE DOCTOR  
What did you say?

NURSE DEARLY  
`Turning around  
Supper will be served in one-

THE DOCTOR  
No, the thing about the haunting, what did you mean?

NURSE DEARLY  
`Submissively  
It was a joke, the patients have been talking recently about ghosts; I thought you knew.

THE DOCTOR  
`Still very calm and straightforwardly  
Part of it was a joke, but there was something behind it. Are you afraid of ghosts, Miss. Dearly?

RORY  
`Warningly   
Doctor…

NURSE DEARLY  
`Upset  
No! Of course not! Why are you-?

THE DOCTOR  
Do you believe in them?

NURSE DEARLY  
`Hesitantly   
No, they are only stories.   
`More adamantly, seeing THE DOCTOR look at her doubtfully  
Children’s tales, they do not exist!  
`Recovering herself  
Anyway, I suggest you get settled, Dr. Miller expects you at supper.  
`She leaves, THE DOCTOR makes one more move to follow her, but RORY stops him. Once she is out of earshot they continue.

AMY  
`Confused and a bit angry, urgently whispering  
What are you talking about, Doctor? What’s going on?

THE DOCTOR  
There’s something wrong with this place, Amy. 

RORY  
No offense, Doctor, but you haven’t exactly been yourself since we got here. Amy has a point, there’s something you’re not-

THE DOCTOR  
`Pauses, ignoring RORY  
Tell me you can hear that?

RORY   
`Looks pointedly at AMY  
This is what I’m talking about.

THE DOCTOR  
`Distracted, continues to ignore RORY’s concerns, begins to run toward a door marked “Stairs”  
Fourth floor, d’ya think?  
`RORY and AMY race after him

RORY  
Doctor, wait! Where are you going? What did you hear?

THE DOCTOR  
It was a scream! You had to have heard it that time; there was no way you couldn’t.

AMY  
`Concerned  
I didn’t hear anything.

THE DOCTOR  
Rory?  
`RORY shakes head, THE DOCTOR nods  
That means that either something is making only me hear the screams, or something is stopping you from hearing them. Either way…

AMY  
What could do that?

THE DOCTOR  
Well, quite a lot of things actually, and quite a lot of people too… And the thing is this kind of thing is usually a front or lure for some bigger thing.  
`Buries face in hands for a moment  
Oh, I really hate it when this happens...

RORY  
So nobody’s actually screaming, is that what you’re saying?

THE DOCTOR  
So maybe somebody doesn't want anybody to know anybody's screaming but whatever they're using isn't working on me.

AMY  
So, what? Some kind of psychic thing? 

THE DOCTOR  
Or sonic interference of some sort. I mean, it could be psychic but that would have to be immensely powerful to work on me so completely. Sonic would be easier. I register sound on frequencies most humans can’t. If I’m hearing sound when you’re hearing subliminal messages… Maybe?

AMY  
What are we going to do about it?

THE DOCTOR  
Now? Nothing. We still need more information before we can do anything. We can’t fight something we don’t know anything about.  
RORY and AMY look a bit concerned, but follow him off camera

-CUT-

SCENE 5   
opens. The dining room is full of patients and staff all milling around and having supper. THE DOCTOR, RORY and AMY walk in, and DR. MILLER waves them over to the staff table, where he sits with NURSE DEARLY and several others. 

DR. MILLER  
Something to drink?  
`Indicates pitchers of water and coffee on table

RORY  
No thanks.  
`AMY pours them both water. The Doctor ignores her.

THE DOCTOR  
Heard any screaming recently, Dr. Miller?

DR MILLER  
`Good-naturedly   
Right down to business then, is it?  
`RORY and AMY look slightly surprised; THE DOCTOR manages to hide his intrigue for a second.   
As I have told you in the letters, there has been a great influx of patients complaining of hearing non-existent screams. They claim to hear someone, usually someone they know or love, screaming, even when the person is nowhere to be found. It’s never more than a week later that they fall into insanity and are brought in for treatment. 

RORY  
What kind of treatments have you tried?

DR MILLER  
`Looking a bit defeated  
Unfortunately, we have no control over it and nothing we do here seems to make the slightest permanent difference. It is the strangest thing, only Averill seems to be affected. It is as if there is some kind of contagion in the local environment causing the madness, but we have looked for fungus, bacteria, everything we can think of, and there is no physical cause we can find. It has baffled everyone. Do either of you have any idea as to what could be the cause? It would give us at least something to go on.

THE DOCTOR  
You have no treatment at all?

DR MILLER  
Nothing long term, and certainly nothing remotely close to safe.   
`To THE DOCTOR’s disappointed look  
We haven’t been idle, though; we’ve been testing several, shall we say, pioneering fields. We’ve had temporary success with an electroshock therapy machine on the highest setting. The reason we are not treating all the patients in this way is that brain death occurs in about 30% of trials. 

RORY  
Thirty percent! How many patients have you ‘treated’?!

THE DOCTOR  
`Giving RORY a surprised look, DR MILLER ignores RORY’s outburst  
How temporary?

DR MILLER  
A couple of hours, maybe, nothing substantial. But this is our most successful treatment so far and we're looking at safer alternatives.

AMY  
You can’t just turn the machine down to less lethal levels?

DR MILLER  
I promise you, if it were that easy we would have done it a long time ago. If you come up with any ideas, doctors, it would be greatly appreciated.

THE DOCTOR  
I apologize if this is none of my business, but have you noticed any abnormal patterns in other areas? Anything having to do with certain patients, rooms, actions, anything out of the ordinary?

DR MILLER  
`Looks a little uncomfortable, then the discomfort quickly changes to anger.  
If this is an attempt to gain information about the alleged haunting, I must tell you that you will get no more from us. It frightens the patients.

THE DOCTOR  
Oh right, that’s what you’re worried about, the patients.

RORY  
`Whispers  
Doctor, what are you-

NURSE DEARLY  
I’m sorry, Dr. Miller, but there might be something to what Dr. Rowan is saying. I didn't notice it before, but now that you say so, Doctor, the last sighting did correspond to the last successful attempt to use the electroshock treatment.

THE DOCTOR  
Did you say the last sighting? You mean someone’s seen what’s causing the screams?

DR MILLER  
You will say nothing further of the matter, Nurse Dearly!  
`To THE DOCTOR  
We are trying to discourage such speculation on so called supernatural occurrences. I would appreciate it if you did not support it, Dr. Rowan.

THE DOCTOR  
`Darkly  
I understand your position, Dr. Miller, but please understand ours. I came here to do what I could to help the patients in your hospital. Now, if there is a viable connection between what you and your staff perceives as ghosts and a rash of insanity, and there may well be one here, I think it ought to be brought to attention. 

DR MILLER  
Ghosts don’t exist. If you continue to waste time investigating this phenomenon, I will put you on a plane home tomorrow. Nurse Dearly, if you say anything more on the matter, you will be fired.  
`NURSE DEARLY looks surprised, but recovers herself. To THE DOCTOR, RORY and AMY:  
If that is all?  
`Leaves

-CUT-

SCENE 6

Scene opens: RORY and AMY are back in the guest office, talking about what they’ve learned. THE DOCTOR is sitting behind the desk seemingly ignoring them.

RORY  
Why do you think the shock treatment works?

AMY   
Why’s it matter?

RORY  
If we knew, maybe we could come up with a safer alternative.  
`Nods toward THE DOCTOR  
We might need it…

THE DOCTOR  
`Looking up, suddenly, as if he has not noticed where the conversation is going.  
I think it has something to do with the sonic interference, the electricity changes the brainwaves just enough to change the effects of the sonic field on that particular human.

RORY  
So it’s definitely sonic interference now, then?

THE DOCTOR  
That’s the most likely scenario.

RORY  
So the field or whatever is specifically tuned to each person affected?

THE DOCTOR  
Yup.

RORY  
And the shock treatment changes the way the person perceives it?

THE DOCTOR  
Good job, Rory. There’s one thing it still doesn’t explain, though.

AMY  
What’s that?

THE DOCTOR  
A sonic field could be powerful enough to recall the memory of something, say a scream, from a human subconscious. But there's virtually no way something like that could drive someone to insanity that quickly. Maybe years on end of it, but these patients haven’t been hearing the screams for years. Many of them have barely been here a week. 

RORY  
Then what’s causing the insanity?

THE DOCTOR  
That’s the question, isn’t it?  
`Pauses, then looks intensely at the two of them  
We may find out soon though, I’ve already heard the screams.

AMY  
`Uneasily   
But we’ll figure it out before it comes to that, right? I mean, we know the electroshock therapy helps, so the screams and the insanity must be somehow tied together. 

THE DOCTOR  
`Enthusiastically  
Yes! Right! Of course!  
`Gets up to leave

RORY  
Where are you going?

THE DOCTOR  
I’m going to bring the TARDIS closer to the building. It will start to look suspicious if we don’t have any luggage by tomorrow. You two should get some sleep. I’ll check in before bed if you’re still up. 

RORY  
You don’t want us to come with you?

THE DOCTOR  
Why would I..?

AMY  
Well, you know…

THE DOCTOR  
I’m fine, both of you! Stop worrying. Whatever it is that’s going on here, it will not get the best of me. I’ll be back soon. Get ready for bed.  
`THE DOCTOR leaves, closing the door behind him.

-CUT-

SCENE 7 

Scene opens: RORY and AMY are in their room getting ready for bed in worried silence. RORY wearing an undershirt lays his jacket over a chair, and AMY sits on the bed, wearing his flannel shirt, hugging her knees to her chest.

AMY  
`Casually   
You don’t really think all he’s doing is moving the TARDIS, right?

RORY  
Hmm?

AMY  
He’s up to something. Something he hasn’t told us about. Something he doesn’t want to tell us about. So that means he’s got an idea of what’s going on, yeah?

RORY  
Possibly.

AMY  
You don’t think that’s something we should be worrying about?

RORY  
I think the Doctor knows what he’s doing and he knows how far he can safely take things. If he really thought he was in danger, we’d know about it.

AMY  
I’m not sure he’s got everything together recently. He’s jumpy, paranoid. That’s not the way the Doctor acts. 

RORY  
`Deadpan  
I guess everyone has bad days. The Doctor’s just come with evil scary things that want to eat us.  
`AMY laughs a bit, but tries to hide it

AMY  
I’m serious. What if there’s something really wrong with him? What if he’s ill or-

RORY  
He’ll be all right, Amy. No matter what state he’s in, he’s still the Doctor.

AMY  
It isn’t just him, though. I think I’m starting to feel it too. Like every cell in my body wants to be somewhere else.

RORY  
`Looks worried for a moment  
Have you heard any screaming?   
`AMY shakes her head. RORY continues, trying to reassure more than stating fact  
Then you’re probably all right for now. It’s late; we’re both tired. We’ll go to bed as soon as the Doctor gets back. It shouldn’t be too long now unless he took an unexpected detour.  
`Pauses, smiles cynically  
Which given his track record seems entirely plausible. We could be stuck here forever.  
`AMY smiles and slaps his arm playfully.

-CUT-

SCENE 8 

Scene opens: several shots of THE DOCTOR walking through the forest behind Melgrove asylum. It’s dark, and the only light is from the moon (preferably full or nearly full). The viewer can hear twigs snapping and leaves rustling gently in the wind. Eventually he comes upon the TARDIS, windows warmly it up in the dark forest. 

THE DOCTOR  
You ok, girl?  
`Opens door and walks in, through the control room, down a few halls and into what is presumably the infirmary. He looks distracted and worried.

THE DOCTOR  
Enable voice interface. And don’t mess around this time trying to get someone I like. Just set it to default.  
`A child appears wearing a white dress. THE DOCTOR nods.

INTERFACE  
Voice interface enabled. Please state request.

THE DOCTOR  
Thank you.

INTERFACE  
State request?

THE DOCTOR  
Ah, activate live scan, subject: The Doctor. Load 11th regeneration baseline for comparison. 

INTERFACE  
11th regeneration baseline loaded. Scan activated.

THE DOCTOR  
Run a scan for external psychic fields.

INTERFACE  
Scan complete: Result Negative. A more comprehensive scan available through-  
`THE DOCTOR waves his hand in the air and cuts the hologram off.

THE DOCTOR  
Fine, fine, that’s great. How about a scan for possessive life forms, include all on record.

INTERFACE  
Scan complete: Result Negative. A more-

THE DOCTOR  
Right. Scan for manipulative sonic fields.

INTERFACE  
Scan complete: Result Positive. A more com-

THE DOCTOR  
Scan for brainwave abnormalities.

INTERFACE  
Scan complete: Result positive. 

THE DOCTOR  
`Waits about a second  
And?

INTERFACE  
`Brief miffed look  
Displaying findings on infirmary console.

THE DOCTOR  
Thanks.  
`THE DOCTOR examines what is displayed on the screen intently. It is clearly an abnormal reading, even for THE DOCTOR. 

THE DOCTOR  
Re-run scan.

INTERFACE  
Previous scan results still valid. Displaying new results.

THE DOCTOR  
`To himself  
At least we know what’s going on now… and I think…  
`Starts rummaging through drawers, finally coming up with three small, greyish octagonal pendants. He buzzes one with the sonic, and an LED lights up in the middle.  
Aha.

-CUT-

SCENE 9 

Scene opens: RORY and AMY are asleep, propped against the headboard/wall and lying against each other; the light is still on. There is a knock at the door and RORY jerks awake. AMY shifts as he gets out of bed to answer the door but does not follow him. 

RORY  
`Whispers  
Hello?

THE DOCTOR  
It’s me.

RORY  
Shhhhh! Amy’s asleep.

THE DOCTOR  
Wake her up, I need to talk to both of you.

RORY  
`Opens the door and slides out of the room  
Doctor, it’s late. Can’t this wait until morning?

THE DOCTOR  
Sorry Rory, can’t risk it. 

RORY  
What’s going on? Are we safe?  
`THE DOCTOR looks at RORY in incredulity, RORY starts to panic  
Of course. We’re never safe. We’re all…infected, or whatever, aren’t we!?

THE DOCTOR  
Calm down, Rory. Stay focused. It isn’t a pathogen and we’re all going to be just fine.

RORY  
What is it then? Hm? Did you figure it out?

THE DOCTOR  
Listen, Rory, we’re both tired. The next thing I want any of us to do is have a decent nights’ sleep. But I need us all to be safe first. We’ll fix this, but first we have to stay sane or we’re just making our problems bigger. The TARDIS detected that there was sonic interference, and also determined that it was effecting at least my brainwave patterns, and likely everybody else’s who’ve heard the screams. There’s this thing called a Homeostasis Field Generator- an HFG. It’s a kind of cellular life support that keeps the cells of people who have radiation poisoning from weakening and breaking down. The point is, it uses sound, and with a few modifications, it can detect a frequency that could be trying to get inside our heads and cancel it.   
`Pulls out and hands two HFGs to RORY  
I’ve modified both of these. You both need to wear them at all times. They won’t be entirely effective and may take a few seconds to adjust, but they will help us stay sane long enough to figure this out for real. Alright?   
`RORY nods

RORY  
Thanks

THE DOCTOR  
And try not to panic, I think that’s how it works. It scares people with the screams and then uses the fear like a door. Good night.  
`RORY looks once at the pendants in his hand, and once back at THE DOCTOR’s door. Then he shakes his head and goes back in the room.

-CUT-

SCENE 10 

Scene opens. It’s about 3am and dark in THE DOCTOR’s room. He’s sitting on the bed with his eyes closed as if he’s meditating, silhouetted in the window. There’s a shuffling noise and he opens his eyes.

THE DOCTOR  
Amy? What are you doing up so late? Are you alright?  
`Shot of Amy standing by the door. She’s barefoot with a vacant expression on her face and her hands behind her back. She doesn’t answer.  
Amy, is something wrong?  
`She starts to move toward him and he gets off the bed.  
Amy, is that you?

AMY  
This body will not be harmed.

THE DOCTOR  
Oh.  
`He stops moving closer.  
What of her mind, then, her consciousness, is it still intact?

AMY  
None of the female will be harmed.

THE DOCTOR  
That’s…Reassuring, really.   
`Pauses  
Who are you?

AMY  
We are the Nexus. 

THE DOCTOR  
and that would be…?

AMY  
A race lost to time.

THE DOCTOR  
Where’s your home planet?

AMY  
We are lost.

THE DOCTOR  
Just tell me your planet and I can take you home. I’ve got transport. If all you want is a ride, you don’t need to do this.

AMY  
It is called Gallifrey.

THE DOCTOR  
No, it isn’t.

AMY  
It is where we want to go.

THE DOCTOR  
Well, you can’t.

AMY  
But it is so beautiful. So without flaw.

THE DOCTOR  
It really isn’t, you know.

AMY  
That is how you choose to remember it, Time Lord. That is how it is in your mind. That is where we want to go.

THE DOCTOR  
Oh.  
`Realizing that the Nexus want to take over his mind  
Sorry, that wasn’t the offer.

AMY  
But we are so very lonely, Doctor, so very bored. The minds of humans are so disinteresting. Your mind is fascinating. 

THE DOCTOR  
Not on the market. I do have one question, though. If the mind you wanted was mine, why did you use—  
Oh, it was too hard, wasn't it? You couldn't directly enter my mind, too many 'firewalls'. You couldn't scare your way in like you did with the other patients because I saw through it too quickly, and by the time you were capable of increasing the sonic interference, I had used the HFG. So you were reduced to the brute force approach. And Amy's dormant mind was weak enough that even with the protection of the HFG, you were able to climb inside. And you know I would never hurt her.

AMY  
That is true. But we can do a great many things with this body, Theta. By the time we are finished, you will surrender your mind to us.

THE DOCTOR  
If you do anything to hurt her, I swear to you-

AMY  
No. We said we wouldn’t hurt her, and we are entities of our word, as humans say. There will be only one casualty if you decide to be rational.

THE DOCTOR  
Not going to happen. Sorry. If you want a different body to live in, there are artificial vessels out there. Say the word and I would be happy to help you find one. 

AMY  
No. We are happy as we are, though with the power your mind holds-

THE DOCTOR  
Alright. I think you’ve forgotten you’re inhabiting my friend. You’re reading my mind, so you know that’s not a safe activity.

AMY  
She is a pawn. She will live.

THE DOCTOR  
I thank you for that, of course, but I’m running out of patience. If we can’t reach an agreement—  
`AMY pulls a knife, THE DOCTOR is mildly surprised and begins to back toward where his jacket is hung.  
I wasn’t finished!

AMY  
We are tired of waiting. What more must you say?

THE DOCTOR  
It wouldn’t be difficult for me to force you out. But it would be very painful for you. Leave Amy and this planet now and I’ll forget it ever happened. Final offer. 

AMY  
We decline.  
`The Nexus lunge forward with the knife, THE DOCTOR dives out of the way just too late to avoid being grazed. He rolls away and jumps back up, sonic now in hand pointing at AMY, expecting the Nexus to try again. They both freeze, staring at each other, the Nexus comes no closer.  
You are finished. We have won.

THE DOCTOR  
What do you mean?

AMY  
You will know soon enough, Time Lord.  
`AMY collapses and THE DOCTOR catches her.

-CUT-

PART 2

SCENE 11 

Scene opens: THE DOCTOR, RORY, and AMY are in the TARDIS infirmary. RORY is tending to THE DOCTOR's arm, and AMY is still unconscious on an adjacent bed. From what the audience can tell, THE DOCTOR hasn't been the most cooperative of patients.

RORY  
There! See? I'm done. That wasn't so hard, was it?

THE DOCTOR  
`Stiffly  
You weren't on the receiving end.

RORY  
The receiving end of what? All I did was clean it.

THE DOCTOR  
Have you ever even done that before?

RORY  
`Looks confused for a second, then shakes his head and replaces some items in the first aid kit.  
I'm not going to grace that question with an answer.  
`THE DOCTOR goes over to AMY.  
Is she still alright?

THE DOCTOR  
She'll be fine, Rory, her mind just wasn't used to handling a second consciousness. It shut off the first one in self-defense. It might take a couple hours to reboot. No harm done.

RORY  
What happened, exactly?

THE DOCTOR  
Remember what I said about panic? How this creature, the Nexus, uses it as a sort of doorway? Well, she must have panicked at some point. The Nexus got inside and took control.

RORY  
Why her though? We're both human, and I was scared too. What was different about me?

THE DOCTOR  
`Gently  
When you're scared, what is your first reaction?

RORY  
Ever since I started travelling with you it's been to protect Amy.

THE DOCTOR  
And to protect Amy you need to be strong, so your fear prompts you to strength. You needed to stay sane in order to keep Amy protected, so you didn't give the Nexus a way in.

RORY  
It didn't help much, though, did it?

THE DOCTOR  
There was nothing you could have done, Rory. You can't guard her from everything.

RORY  
I can try.

THE DOCTOR  
That's good. She's lucky to have you, Rory, whatever I say otherwise.

RORY  
Um, thanks?

THE DOCTOR  
Very welcome Rory.  
`THE DOCTOR starts to make his way around the bed, then stumbles, catching the bedframe for support. RORY looks up.

RORY  
You OK?  
`There's a brief moment of silence, THE DOCTOR raises his hand to his head, the other one still gripping the bedframe tightly.  
Doctor?

THE DOCTOR  
Ah, I'm fine.

RORY  
Maybe you should be lying down too…  
`Gets up to help, THE DOCTOR pushes him away

THE DOCTOR  
I said I'm fine!

RORY  
`Raises hands  
Alright, okay, it's been a long night, let's just…

AMY  
Are you two fighting again?

RORY  
Amy! How're you feeling?

AMY  
Great. Anyone want to tell me what happened?

RORY  
Erm…

THE DOCTOR  
Yes, well, we sort of found out what's going on.

AMY  
Okaaay, care to elaborate?

THE DOCTOR  
They call themselves the Nexus.

AMY  
And what'd they want with me?  
`THE DOCTOR and RORY both look surprised  
Oh, come on. I fell asleep inside the asylum and woke up in the TARDIS…infirmary. I don't remember how I got here, which means that I was either asleep and someone carried me, or I wasn't asleep and lost my memory. And that it just so happened to coincide with the time when you two found something out. Plus there's blood on the Doctor's sleeve and as far as I can tell neither Rory nor I are bleeding. You're really terrible at this if you didn't think I'd notice.

THE DOCTOR  
The Nexus may have used you to convey a message.

AMY  
It possessed me?

THE DOCTOR  
Possessed is a harsh word. They didn't control your mind, persay, just occupied it for a bit.

AMY  
How exactly is that better than possessed?

RORY  
`Pointedly  
I don't think the terminology matters all that much. The important thing is that you're safe now, Amy. Right, Doctor?

THE DOCTOR  
`Guiltily  
Yes, well, none of us will ever be completely safe…  
`Epic RORY deathglare  
…But I've reprogrammed the HFG's to change frequencies every hour or so, so it'll be much more difficult now for the Nexus to get inside our heads. As long as we don't panic we should be fine.  
Anyway, it's about three AM, we probably have about four hours before we're missed, but if either of you want to sleep during that time, which I recommend, Amy, Rory, get some clothes and things from your room, we'll say they arrived in the early morning. I'll see you both at breakfast.

AMY  
`As RORY helps her up and then turns to go, assuming AMY's following  
What about you?

THE DOCTOR  
What about me?

AMY  
What are you going to do?

THE DOCTOR  
Nothing, I'll sleep too. Come on, we don't want to cause too much commotion.

AMY  
No you won't.

THE DOCTOR  
I'll get to sleep eventually; I've got something to do first.

AMY  
Is it something dangerous?

THE DOCTOR  
Don't worry about me. You and Rory get some sleep. I promise you'll see me in the morning.

RORY  
`Off camera  
Amy? Are you coming?

AMY  
`To RORY  
Be right there!  
`To THE DOCTOR  
You be careful, okay?

THE DOCTOR  
Always.

-CUT-

SCENE 12 

Scene opens: shot of THE DOCTOR walking alone down a dark hall, sonic in hand. Suddenly he stops like he's had an idea and runs a finger along the wall nearest him. He runs the sonic across it.

THE DOCTOR  
`Whispers  
Of course… there's sand in the brick, quartz crystal. That's where they're hiding!  
`Cuts off, like he's heard a noise. He paces forward slowly into the kitchen (or any room that has windows and brick in the walls) and faces a window. His reflection can be seen in the glass. He raises the sonic cautiously, as though he is about to do something with it—and it is ripped out of his hand and clatters on the floor some ways away. THE DOCTOR's expression remains neutral, he expected this to happen.

THE DOCTOR  
So you are here, and you are watching. Good.  
`THE DOCTOR tries to retrieve the sonic, but again it flies out of his reach. Instead of going after it again, THE DOCTOR gets up and walks again to the center of the room, facing his reflection in the glass.

THE DOCTOR  
Nexus—I do not mean to harm you now, nor do I intend ever to harm you again. Let that stand for my friends, the staff and patients of this hospital, and I, and I will do everything in my power to find you a new home.  
`THE DOCTOR waits for a few seconds for a response, but is thrown forward onto the floor as though someone pushed him.

THE DOCTOR  
Alright, you can manifest in kinetic energy. That's good, you can use that. I'll ask a question: one knock for yes, two for no. Do you understand?  
`A cabinet slams shut; THE DOCTOR looks at it approvingly.  
May I continue?  
`One knock follows, then another; THE DOCTOR looks around warily.  
I apologize that our previous encounters were not to your satisfaction, but right now I intend to perform an experiment that I think would be mutually beneficial.  
`A glass (or something else if not in a kitchen) flies off a shelf and towards THE DOCTOR, who dodges it.  
You don't need to be here. You may leave, go off and haunt some other part of the building if you like, I don't care.  
`THE DOCTOR is again thrown to the floor. He rolls out of the way of the shards but this time doesn't get up (as a way of looking unthreatening, not because he can't)  
Please do not do that again. I am only trying to be helpful. If I wasn't, you'd know about it, but my patience is thinning.  
`Something slivery escapes through the door. THE DOCTOR picks himself and the sonic up and faces the window again. He holds the sonic above his head, on, for about five seconds, and then walks forward. Now there are two of him in the window. One standing behind the other, completely still. The double disappears, and THE `DOCTOR smiles.  
See? No harm done.  
`And walks away.  
`The camera pans from THE DOCTOR to a shadowy alcove by the exit of the kitchen. RORY steps out of the shadows, frowning, and walks away. He saw the whole exchange.

-CUT-

SCENE 13 

Scene opens: Screen reads "9, July, 2012" JESS and DANIEL are still in the asylum, on the fourth floor.

DANIEL  
Jess? Jess, are you alright? What's happening?  
`No answer, DANIEL starts running toward the room Jess is in.  
Hold on, Jess, I'll be right there!  
`DANIEL enters the room and stops dead. There is a man standing in front of Jess's dropped flashlight. He looks young but ill and haunted, and his eyes are dark. JESS stands frozen before him.

THE DOCTOR  
My name is the Doctor.  
`JESS gives a little shriek of surprise  
`The image flickers and THE DOCTOR holds the sonic above his head, it buzzes, and he comes back into focus.  
Sorry about that, please don't run off, I won't hurt you, I just need you to trust me.  
`JESS fights her way past DANIEL into the hall, where they both again stop still. THE DOCTOR is there too.

-CUT-

SCENE 14 

Scene opens: RORY and AMY are walking to the dining room. AMY doesn't know what RORY saw last night and he isn't going to tell her.

AMY  
So, I've got most of this, but what I don't get is what happened to the Doctor.

RORY  
`Evasive  
What do you mean?

AMY  
The blood on his arm. I mean, it shouldn't be such a surprise, I suppose, he's generally clumsy and gets into trouble a lot, but I don't think in all the time I've travelled with him I've actually seen any of his blood.

RORY  
He was fine, it was just a scratch.

AMY  
Oh yeah? Then why were you all worried about him in the infirmary?

RORY  
How much of that were you—  
`RORY sees THE DOCTOR and DR MILLER sitting at a table in the dining hall and cuts off. THE DOCTOR is holding a coffee mug and talking animatedly to DR MILLER about something MILLER clearly doesn't understand. He turns around in his seat as AMY and RORY approach.

THE DOCTOR  
`Enthusiastically  
Morning, Ponds!

AMY  
Morning, Doctor…s

THE DOCTOR  
`Rapidfire, as AMY and RORY sit down  
Amy, Rory, Dr. Miller was just telling me about the EST machine. He's hoping to get a few trials in this morning, he says you're both welcome to come watch after breakfast if you'd like. He says it's going to be a great show, we'll learn a lot.

RORY  
`To MILLER, nodding at the coffee  
How many of those has he had?

THE DOCTOR  
At least six, I lost count.

RORY  
Six cups of coffee?

DR MILLER  
`Worriedly  
Six pots of coffee.

THE DOCTOR  
At first I couldn't get over the taste, it isn't like tea at all; it's all bitter and, well, ewwww. But after a while you just stop tasting it. Would you like to try some, Rory?

RORY  
`Warily  
I'll stick to tea.

DR MILLER   
Have you had any experience with EST, Dr. Pond?

RORY  
Er  
`Glances at THE DOCTOR  
Not really. We don't really use it a whole lot where I- we come from. It sort of induces a seizure, right?

DR MILLER   
That's basically the gist of it. A stream of electricity is forced through the brain, which causes convulsions. It has been used successfully to treat a variety of mental illnesses; in fact, Melgrove was one of the first hospitals in the United States to begin using EST back in 1939. We virtually pioneered its use in manic disorders.

RORY  
I've heard of it working on severe depression, but I've never really seen it used for anything else.

DR MILLER  
You clearly haven't been in many psychiatric institutions. Mark my words, Mr. Pond; one day, shock treatments will be more effective than any other type of care. EST is already safer, cheaper, and cleaner than much of what we do today.

RORY  
Whatever you say.

-CUT-

SCENE 15 

Scene opens: THE DOCTOR, RORY, AMY, MILLER, and several nurses are gathered around a bed in the EST room. The patient is strapped down, and looks quite scared. One of the nurses is leaning over a box with wires coming out, and another is rubbing a conductive gel on the patient's temples. MILLER is distracted reviewing some paperwork in the corner. Everyone looks slightly uneasy.

THE DOCTOR  
`Quietly, so MILLER can't hear  
Rory, this is going to be difficult for you, but you have to keep your mouth shut. Miller is about to do something that in your day and age would seem barbaric, but I need to see how this works. The patient isn't going to die, I promise you, for most patients it won't even hurt and lasting effects will be minimal. But it isn't going to look that way and you are going to have to stand back and let Dr. Miller do what he thinks is right.

RORY  
`Bordering on angry  
From what Dr. Miller said, they don't even anesthetize the patient. She hasn't been given any muscle relaxant; she doesn't even have an IV. Doctor, he's about to induce a seizure, bones are going to break. It's going to hurt.

THE DOCTOR  
I know, but right now your noninvolvement is crucial. They haven't started those practices yet. The fields of psychology and physiology have barely even crossed. If we interfere now, it changes things. Many more people might get hurt because of it, Rory. Don't interfere.

DR MILLER  
`Explaining his procedure to THE DOCTOR, RORY, and AMY  
The electrodes are placed bilaterally, one on each temple. The EST machine is capable of producing 450 volts, which is considered a tolerable level for humans. Treatments are about ten seconds in length and produce a grand-mal seizure for a slightly longer length of time. Unconsciousness in induced almost immediately.  
`The patient begins to struggle, and two of the nurses hold her down.  
Nurse Bryan, setting 12 please.  
`Nurse Bryan adjusts a dial on the machine, and hands MILLER the electrodes. He applies them to the patient's forehead and the patient begins to seize. AMY walks out of the room and slides down the wall outside, burying her head in her knees. The camera returns to the EST room, centering on RORY and THE DOCTOR.

RORY  
What were you doing last night?

THE DOCTOR  
Rory, this is very important. You can't mention what you saw to anyone. We're talking fate of the Universe bad stuff.

RORY  
Of course, I wasn't going to-

THE DOCTOR  
Not even me, do you understand?

RORY  
I suppose so...Why is that, exactly?

THE DOCTOR  
Why is what?

RORY  
Never mind, I'm going to go check on Amy.  
`Camera goes back outside to AMY, NURSE DEARLY walks up.

NURSE DEARLY  
Are you alright, Mrs. Pond?  
`AMY looks up

AMY  
What? Yeah, I'm fine.

NURSE DEARLY  
It takes a while to get used to, I know. You have to remember it's for the patient's own good.

AMY  
It's not that…jetlag.  
`DEARLY nods disapprovingly.

NURSE DEARLY  
I'll bet. Did something happen last night? I know it's none of my business, but I was on the night shift yesterday and I heard something downstairs. I couldn't leave my post and no one else saw anything, but I'm kind of a curious person. The kitchen staff said they found broken glass on the floor. I'm just wondering if you had anything to do with it.

AMY  
Must have been the people bringing the luggage from the airport.  
`NURSE DEARLY looks like she doesn't believe it. AMY looks like she wants her to go away.

NURSE DEARLY  
Is it ok if I give you some advice?

AMY  
Sure, whatever.

NURSE DEARLY  
I'd warn your friend to stay away from the whole ghost thing.

AMY  
`Straightening up, suddenly curious.  
Why's that? Are they dangerous?

NURSE DEARLY  
I don't know. So far they only seem to go after people who seem interested in finding them.

AMY  
What have they done?

NURSE DEARLY  
Nothing too serious, I think, just scared them off at first. Before Kate quit she could have sworn something threw her down the stairs. She was the most interested in the phenomena out of everyone, but she could never find proof. She sometimes showed us these scratches across her back but we all just thought, well, you know...  
`AMY again looks at her knees.  
By the look on your face, you're no casual observer, are you?

AMY  
Not really.

NURSE DEARLY  
Your friends, are they..?

AMY  
The Doctor will be determined to see this through to the end, no matter what I say. Backing out in the middle of things has never really been his style. As for Rory…

NURSE DEARLY  
Hmm?

AMY  
Well, a while ago I think he would have run away screaming at the mention of ghosts. But not now. He's changed quite a bit recently. I guess we both have in a way. I'm not sure he would see it like that.

NURSE DEARLY  
People are interesting in that regard. We evolve because we have no alternative, or because we choose to. Either way we like to deny it.

AMY  
That's deep.

NURSE DEARLY  
That's human.

AMY  
You're a lot like the Doctor.

NURSE DEARLY  
You mean Dr. Rowan?

AMY  
Yeah. He says stuff like that sometimes.  
`RORY finally comes out of the EST room.

RORY  
Amy? You okay out here?

AMY  
I'm fine, Nurse Dearly was just explaining some things.  
`RORY helps AMY up

RORY  
They've finished the demonstration. We're supposed to go with one of the nurses to get acquainted with the daily routine here. The Doctor and Dr. Miller are going to put their heads together. They want us to meet back up later. Is that ok with you?

AMY  
Yeah, that sounds great.

-CUT-

SCENE 16 

Scene opens. It is later, and RORY arrives back at the office. THE DOCTOR is sitting at the desk, which is covered in notes about EST, his head propped up by his hands. There is a coffee pot sitting nearly empty at the edge of the desk, even so, THE DOCTOR looks tired and fairly bedraggled. He seems to only barely notice RORY's entrance.

RORY  
Doctor?  
`No answer, THE DOCTOR continues to look at the notes. RORY walks forward, trying to see if he is even awake.  
Doctor?

THE DOCTOR  
`Starting  
Huh?  
`He gets up, but falls against the desk. RORY catches him and sits him back in the chair.

RORY  
All right. Last time I could blame it on a long day, shock, adrenaline wearing off, etc.. But you've had about ninety cups of coffee today; your blood pressure should be into dangerous levels, and yet you almost fainted there. Why?  
`Pauses  
And don't say you're fine.

THE DOCTOR  
Rory, I'm alright, I'm not great, but I'm not actually ill either. It's all in my head.

RORY  
`Gently  
Are you hearing the screams again?

THE DOCTOR  
No, and before you ask, they haven't gotten in yet either.

RORY  
Then what's wrong with you? I can help. With your track record I'm starting to get tired of your insistence that I shouldn't lend a hand every once in a while.

THE DOCTOR  
Alright, here: I'm tired. Bad headache, muscle spasms, nausea, blurred vision. Happy?

RORY  
`Horrified  
That's Judas Tree poisoning.

THE DOCTOR  
`Resignedly  
Yes.  
`Pause  
Wait, how did you know? You weren't there for more than a few minutes last time.

RORY  
You're not exactly forthcoming with the information, but believe it or not, your ship has a vested interest in keeping you alive.

THE DOCTOR  
If you want to help, get another pot of coffee. And make sure it's real coffee this time, I think one of the nurses switched it with decaf.

RORY  
Well, if you're not going to let me help…

THE DOCTOR  
I'm serious, Rory, high amounts of caffeine won't stand in for an antidote, but it will stave off some of the unpleasant side effects of the poison. Particularly the death part.

RORY  
I thought you said it was all in your head.

THE DOCTOR  
It's complicated.

RORY  
I’ve got as much time as you do.

THE DOCTOR  
`Reluctantly  
A human's vital functions are controlled for the most part by the unconscious, parts of the brain that don't check with the mind before they act. You don't stop breathing and your heart doesn't stop beating because you forget to tell them to. Even the functions you can control are only up to you for short periods of time, say, if you hold your breath for too long you'll pass out and your body will correct it, providing that there is oxygen to do so with. Time Lords have a little more control over their bodies. This can be a good thing. I can go for longer periods at a time without oxygen if I tell non-vital processes to stop or to slow down. I can produce hemoglobin at a much higher rate, almost instantaneously replacing a lost supply of blood. I can even regulate my immune system by telling it to target or ignore certain foreign bodies.   
`Pauses  
 For some reason painkillers still get the best of me, but I am working on that.   
`Looks down at the desk as if trying to will his body to continue, then looks back up at RORY   
This does have a drawback though. There is a reason there are no hypochondriacs among my species. If we consciously think there is something wrong with us, our bodies react in that way. Particularly the dying part. There are no safeguards. We tell our body to do something and it happens. For a few seconds last night I considered the fact that the blade used to cut my arm had potentially been poisoned. Since then I have not been able to convince my brain otherwise.

RORY  
So, because you think you're poisoned, an antidote will still work?

THE DOCTOR  
Fortunately. If I can find one in time.

RORY  
Have you considered the possibility that you actually were poisoned?

THE DOCTOR  
The TARDIS' scans were inconclusive; if there is a toxin in my system it's not being picked up.

RORY  
And if it's not picked up on the scans it can't be?

THE DOCTOR  
It's not likely the TARDIS wouldn't be able to identify a harmful compound, but not impossible. I tried an emergency detox to be sure.

RORY  
And?

THE DOCTOR  
And nothing happened; even my body doesn't recognize that there is anything wrong

RORY  
And it's not sharing this information with your brain?

THE DOCTOR  
Ah, no, it should be, though. With that much overwhelming evidence to the fact that I am healthy, I should feel fine. Which leads me to believe that there is something very wrong indeed

RORY  
Then we need to get you to a hospital. How long do you think you have?

THE DOCTOR  
We aren't going to a hospital. We're in a hospital.

RORY  
`Finally raising his voice at THE DOCTOR's pig-headedness  
Yes, but this hospital can't help you. You need an antidote. You need someone who understands quite a lot better than I do what's going on here. I'll help you to the TARDIS and we can-

THE DOCTOR  
Rory, the more time we waste now the worse things will become, and not just for me, but for the patients in this hospital, and the planet as a whole. I'm fighting for my life, and that's exactly the type of distraction the Nexus needs to get inside my head. I have no way of knowing whether They've already gotten in, and if that gets to the TARDIS without the proper protocols in place, the damage it could do to the very fabric of reality could be catastrophic.

RORY  
So what do we do?

THE DOCTOR  
 We can't trust Amy now and even with the HFG I can barely trust myself. The only person I know hasn't been infected is you. I've come up with a plan, and I'm using every ounce of what I have left to guard it, but we have to act quickly. I can't hold it forever. Take this.  
`THE DOCTOR hands RORY a sheet of paper.  
Wait until after dark. Follow the instructions exactly. Don't skip anything and don't tell Amy.  
`RORY turns to leave  
Oh, and you’ll need this.  
`THE DOCTOR pulls out a bulky cylindrical device from his coat pocket and holds it out to RORY, who takes it awkwardly. 

RORY  
What is it?

THE DOCTOR  
Sonic screwdriver.  
`RORY raises an eyebrow.  
Well, Torchwood’s equivalent of it in any case. I nicked it last time I was there. Humans shouldn’t have invented it at all, not for another hundred years, and this one’s fairly archaic, taken from my own rudimentary designs if I haven’t misjudged. Bloody UNIT.

RORY  
`Surprised at THE DOCTOR’s language, but also confused.  
What do I do with it?

THE DOCTOR  
I dunno.   
`Thoughtfully puzzled   
I don’t think I’m supposed to. Anyway, I’m sure you’ll find use for it. It’s only got one setting so it should be fairly easy to use. I don’t think it’s even got a psychic interface.

-CUT-

SCENE 17

Scene Opens: DANIEL and JESS standing in the fourth floor hall with THE DOCTOR in front of them. They look terrified, and DANIEL seems to be standing just in front of her, trying to protect her, even though she’s fighting to get a good look. 

THE DOCTOR  
Listen, I gave you instructions not to run off, if you do, I will not be able to help you. Without my help you may not survive the night.  
`JESS gives a sort of whimper, and DANIEL tries to force her back again. THE DOCTOR doesn’t seem to notice (He’s only a recording), and looks worse than when we last saw him.  
Now that we have that clear, there is a room on this floor with a machine, looks like an amplifier, has three dials. You need to go to that room. Help me.  
`JESS tries to run, and DANIEL turns to stop her. When they both turn around again THE DOCTOR is gone. A moment goes by before either of them talk again.

DANIEL  
I know this sounds ridiculous, but I think the ‘ghost’s’ got a point.

JESS  
Daniel, what are you talking about?

DANIEL  
The machine. I saw something in one of the rooms when we were looking around that fits the description. We could at least see what this is all about. If nothing else happens, we can break a window and leave, no harm done.

JESS  
What if it’s a trap? What if the ghost wants to hurt us?

DANIEL  
What is with you? You’re never like this, Jess. Listen, if he wanted to hurt us, we aren’t exactly defended here, why would he lead us somewhere else? Plus it isn’t really making sense, is it? That message was far too direct to be by chance. I think we need to do something. C’mon, I’ll protect you.  
They both go into the room with the EST machine, JESS squeaks upon seeing THE DOCTOR again.

THE DOCTOR  
This is an electroshock therapy machine. If you have already heard the screams, you need to act quickly. 

JESS  
`Whimpering  
That’s me, I-I can hear them!

THE DOCTOR  
`Continuing  
Take this down to the ground floor laundry room and await further instructions. A friend of mine will be there, tell him to turn the dial to twelve.   
`THE DOCTOR disappears.

DANIEL  
C’mon, Jess, Help me out.  
`JESS and DANIEL pick up the machine between them and haul it out the door, the camera rejoins them on the ground floor. When they arrive at the laundry room, they see RORY with a piece of paper in his hand standing perfectly still.

DANIEL  
Um, hello?

RORY  
`Reading off the paper  
We do not have much time, if you panic you put the world in jeopardy. Below this trapdoor there is a blue box. It holds the key to saving the planet but you have to stay calm. I will give you more instructions there.   
`RORY disappears. Camera rejoins JESS and DANIEL in a dark, creepy stone basement. All they have for light are their flashlights. Fortunately, RORY seems somehow well lit.

RORY  
The TARDIS’ defenses are down, so you can get inside without a psychic interface. There is a key hidden between the floor slabs right here.  
`RORY takes a key from around his neck and places it between two slabs.   
Once you’re inside, there will be two lights on the console, attach the electrodes of the EST machine to the terminals beneath them and turn the dial to—  
`RORY cuts off and his face contorts in horror, looking at something behind DANIEL and JESS. They both turn to see AMY and NURSE DEARLY standing at the top of the stairs.   
No…  
`RORY clamps his hands to his ears and falls to his knees. AMY and NURSE DEARLY begin to run towards them, and DANIEL and JESS duck to the floor to avoid them, but when they look up, they are the only two in the room.

DANIEL  
`A couple of seconds later, picking himself and a terrified JESS up off the floor.   
I think we should do as he says.  
`JESS nods

-CUT-

SCENE 18

Scene opens: RORY, who’s been pretending to sleep opens his eyes and carefully climbs out of bed, trying not to wake AMY. It is dark, probably late night, and moonlight comes through the window. RORY puts on his jacket and shoes, picks up the paper and the screwdriver, and is almost at the door when AMY wakes. 

AMY  
What are you doing?

RORY  
Nothing, dear, I’m just going to the toilet, go on back to sleep.

AMY  
The toilet’s like two doors down, why do you need a jacket?

RORY  
`Panicking slightly  
It’s cold. 

AMY  
It’s the middle of summer and you’re inside. 

RORY  
`A little more forcefully  
Amy, I’ve really got to—just go back to sleep, please. 

AMY  
Well, if you don’t want me—

RORY  
I’m sorry, Amy, that isn’t what I mean, just please, it’s not like I’m going to be doing anything dangerous.

AMY  
I guess I can trust that coming from you.  
`AMY turns to go back inside, and RORY looks like he doesn’t quite believe it (rightly so, AMY is being very OOC) but shrugs and leaves anyway. The camera follows him but pans back; AMY is standing in the doorway looking very suspicious. 

Scene reopens: RORY makes his way down the hall, looking over the paper that he has presumably read before. He taps it once, looks around, and heads toward the staircase. He arrives on the first floor, and then in the laundry room. He pulls out the screwdriver, turns it on, and reads the paper.

RORY  
We do not have much time, if you panic you put the world in jeopardy. Below this trapdoor there is a blue box. It holds the key to saving the planet but you have to stay calm. I will give you more instructions there.   
`RORY opens the trapdoor and climbs through.

Scene reopens: It’s AMY and RORY’s room again, just seconds after RORY leaves. There’s a knock on the door. 

AMY  
`She’s expecting it.   
Come in.  
`NURSE DEARLY walks in, looking anxious. 

NURSE DEARLY  
Your husband went down to the first floor laundry, I think Dr. Rowan went up to the fourth floor.   
`Pauses  
Are you sure we should be doing this?

AMY  
`A bit surprised  
Yes. Wait, you said the Doctor is in on this too?

NURSE DEARLY  
I…thought you knew, you said they were talking to each other. 

AMY  
I didn’t hear everything they were saying. I only caught part of it, and it was before they started talking about any sort of plan. After that Dr. Stapleton decided I’d be more at home with a tour of the kitchens.   
`Looks briefly disgusted  
You know everything I do.

NURSE DEARLY  
Do you think they’ve been, what did you say? Infected? 

AMY  
They’ve been keeping it a secret from me. I don’t know if that means they’re infected, or they think I am. Either way, I want to know what they’re up to. 

NURSE DEARLY  
I don’t think it’s such a good idea to go after them. Nobody’s lasted all that long once they get mixed up in this. 

AMY  
Then they’ll need our help, won’t they?

NURSE DEARLY  
`Noticing that AMY seems more determined than curious  
What if they have been infected? I know you care about them, but whatever’s been infecting the people of this hospital, they aren’t going to care if they know you. They don’t like people who meddle. 

AMY  
Listen. If you don’t want to do this, then fine. But Rory is my husband, and the Doctor is my best friend, so if you’re going to suggest that I don’t do my best to help them, then I rather you didn’t come with me.   
`Pauses  
But if you are going to help me, then you’d better come on before they finish.   
`They both leave the room

Camera rejoins AMY and NURSE DEARLY outside the Laundry room, looking in through the door. The room is empty. 

AMY  
`Unsure  
You said he went in here?

NURSE DEARLY  
I saw him walk in.   
`She walks into the room and begins searching the floor for something, AMY stay leaning against the doorframe.

AMY  
He’s not here now, what do we do? Is there anywhere else he might have gone? We should probably try to head off the-

NURSE DEARLY  
`Interrupting  
Yes! I found it!

AMY  
Found what?

NURSE DEARLY  
Melgrove has been in operation as a mental asylum since the late 1800s, but it was a private estate since way before then. The previous owners were said to be abolitionists. The building has a few places where escaping slaves could conceal themselves.

AMY  
I thought Massachusetts was a free state.

NURSE DEARLY  
It was. But slaves weren’t free back then until they got to Canada. There were places called stations, though, where they could rest, and if slave catchers were gunning for them, they could hide. Many abolitionists’ houses had secret rooms or passages where runaways could be stowed. Before she quit, Kate told me Melgrove had a secret basement. I figure that might be where Rory and Dr. Rowan are. C’mon!  
`Together, AMY and NURSE DEARLY pry open a large tile in the corner of the floor, which opens to reveal a dark lower chamber. They hear someone talking inside. They peer in, seeing RORY reciting something off a piece of paper. 

RORY  
…there will be two lights on the console, attach the electrodes of the EST machine to the terminals beneath them and turn the dial to—  
`RORY looks up, noticing AMY and NURSE DEARLY standing on the stairs, about to come down. They can’t know about this, otherwise they put the world and themselves in jeopardy. RORY’s face falls and he finally panics. Whispered.  
No, oh please, no…  
`RORY falls to the ground, hands clamped over his ears. He drops the sonic, which rolls away. He’s finally hearing the screams. AMY and NURSE DEARLY run over to him. 

AMY  
Rory! Rory don’t do this, I can’t lose you again!

THE DOCTOR  
`From behind, nobody heard him approach  
Amy, get him into the TARDIS, if they’ve got him, they know the plan, the faster we isolate what’s in his head the better. 

AMY  
But you said…

THE DOCTOR  
The protocols are in place- Go! There are cryogenic pods in the Infirmary. Get Rory into one, and close the door, it should be automatic. Then get yourself one. Nurse Dearly, do you have any idea what’s going on?

NURSE DEARLY  
No. 

THE DOCTOR  
Good. The less you know the better right now. Go upstairs, get back to your post, don’t tell anyone what happened.   
`NURSE DEARLY looks affronted.   
Go, now!   
`She starts and heads back upstairs reluctantly. THE DOCTOR follows AMY and RORY into the TARDIS.  
Camera rejoins them in the Infirmary

THE DOCTOR  
`Working at a bank of flashy-lighty-things.  
Go on, Rory in one, yourself in another! We don’t have time to waste!  
`Once AMY and RORY are situated, THE DOCTOR hits a button, and a countdown timer starts, then he quickly puts himself in a third pod, and closes the door. When the timer gets to zero, the lights dim and that Neeeerrrroooonnnnn scifi power-down sound is heard.

-CUT-

SCENE 19

Scene reopens: Back in the basement, DANIEL stoops to pick up the key from between the floor tiles.

DANIEL  
C’mon, Jess, help me with the EST machine.  
`He opens the door of the TARDIS. It’s dark, but he sees the two small lights. He and JESS pull the EST machine inside, and place the electrodes on terminals below them. 

JESS  
What setting? The guy fell over before-

DANIEL  
Twelve! The Doctor said to turn the dial to 12, this is what he must have meant.  
`JESS cringes back as DANIEL twists the middle dial on the machine to twelve and hits a red button above it. A small arc of electricity fires between the two. The Machine sparks and then goes dead. 

DANIEL  
No! What just happened?  
`They stand in darkness for a few seconds, and then there is a power-up sound and the lights come back on.  
Alright!

JESS  
What is this place? We’re still in the phone box, right?  
`DANIEL looks around, as bewildered as JESS is. 

INTERFACE (VOICE)  
Emergency protocol 43 activated.  
`THE DOCTOR appears by the console. 

THE DOCTOR  
My name is the Doctor. Do not panic. You are inside a machine called the TARDIS. If you are seeing this message, my friends and I offer you our sincerest thanks. You have saved my ship and helped to save the earth. In a few moments, you will meet my friends and I in person. Be gentle, we’ve been asleep for almost 50 years.   
`THE DOCTOR points to a door, and the camera follows, when it turns back, THE DOCTOR is gone. 

THE DOCTOR  
`To AMY and RORY, off camera.  
No, no. There’s still one thing left to do. Remember Winifred? She has kind of a mixed up future that we have to see to.  
`THE DOCTOR, AMY and RORY come through the door. Then, seeing DANIEL and JESS  
Hello! I’m the Doctor, this is Rory and Amy Pond. I’m sorry, you must have heard something about us by now, but we don’t know who you are. Just that we and the people of this planet own you a huge thank you. Any questions before we move onto phase 2?  
`JESS and DANIEL look confused, then JESS raises her hand.

THE DOCTOR  
Yes?

JESS  
Um... Bigger on the inside? 

THE DOCTOR  
`Happily  
Yup.

DANIEL  
Asleep for fifty years?

THE DOCTOR  
`Looks puzzled for a moment, then remembers  
Oh, right, the interface. Yes. Long story. 1960’s there were these agoraphobic alien mind parasites and they were attacking Melgrove asylum patients. Couldn’t really blame them, to be honest, if you’ve only ever lived in someone’s head, the thought of having your own body and going on your own adventures would have been a bit daunting, right? Anyway, they were having a grand old time in the patients. Then we came along, stepped on their metaphorical toes a bit, and they got a bit greedy and tried to take us over. This ship, the TARDIS, it has several cryogenic pods. When you’re in them it stores the mind and body separately, which would make it fairly easy for her to find the bits of us that weren’t us and lock them away. To hold the mind parasites, though, the TARDIS would have to create a stable wall of psychic energy, which is incredibly difficult to sustain unless she’s in hibernation herself.

DANIEL  
So we did what? Wake your ship up?

THE DOCTOR  
Yup.

JESS  
And when you say ship, you mean…?

THE DOCTOR  
`Smiling ridiculously.  
Time Machine.

JESS   
That wasn’t what I was going to say.

THE DOCTOR  
I know. I thought I’d get ‘time machine’ and ‘space ship’ out of the way in the same sentence. It’s both, actually. And bigger on the inside. Pretty cool, no?  
`DANIEL and JESS nod warily.   
Amy, Rory, anything to add?

RORY  
Nope

AMY  
I think you’ve got it.

THE DOCTOR  
Good.  
`Begins running around flicking switches and pretending to know what he’s doing.   
Oh, and there was also this nurse. Name’s Winifred. Tragic story. She becomes a patient in 1965 for thinking she contracted the mind parasite and later commits suicide in 1966 by jumping off the roof. Except that she doesn’t. Except that she does but they never find the body. Pretty fishy for that sort of a suicide, if you ask me. Anyway, there are reports of her moving to Maine and getting married and all that. She’s…   
`THE DOCTOR checks his watch  
…still alive today, actually. I’m guessing we save her.  
There are a series of nods from around the console. 

AMY  
What are we going to do?

THE DOCTOR  
I’m going to set up a transmat. We’ll get close enough and a second after she jumps it will activate and she’ll piggyback on the TARDIS’s signal and land in a hospital in Maine. We’ll maintain the continuity of her suicide attempt, and we’ll still save her story.   
`He pulls a lever, there’s a noise, and the TARDIS appears in the lobby of a hospital. Everyone exits the TARDIS. 

THE DOCTOR  
`looking at his watch  
Three, two, one.  
`There is a shriek and NURSE DEARLY appears, completely bewildered, in the lobby in front of them, garnering some strange looks from passerby. DEARLY sees THE `DOCTOR and her eyes open in shock. THE DOCTOR smiles and salutes her.  
Alright, everyone, back inside, we shouldn’t change history anymore than we have to!

-CUT-

SCENE 20

Scene opens. Everyone is back on the front lawn of Melgrove in 2012. It’s just before sunrise. 

THE DOCTOR  
`To JESS and DANIEL  
So, we've saved a small town in Massachusetts from madness, saved ourselves and the earth from takeover by an alien mind parasite, and relocated and prevented a young nurse with her whole life ahead of her from committing suicide. I think that more than constitutes a day. You two can tell your friends that one when they ask!

AMY   
`Gives both of them a hug  
We couldn’t have done it without you!

DANIEL  
`Holding up his phone  
Do you mind if we take some pictures? You know, to prove we'd actually seen ghosts?

THE DOCTOR  
There should still be a couple of minutes, you can catch them if you hurry. It'll happen every year now on the same day. If they want to see them, all they have to do is come back.

JESS  
Thanks, then, I guess. For the most exciting night of our lives.

AMY  
Yeah, well, we’ve had some pretty eventful trips. It’s certainly never dull with the Doctor. Basically everything strange or weird that’s ever happened to this planet has his stamp on it somewhere.  
`THE DOCTOR sighs dramatically.

THE DOCTOR  
Thank you both again, it’s been an honor.  
`To the Ponds  
C’mon Ponds! Places to go! Plus we’ve got to do something about this.  
`He holds up a sphere, implying that it’s a holding tank for the Nexus.   
We wouldn’t want it infecting another world while we weren’t looking would we?  
`They all go back into the TARDIS, which dematerializes.

-CUT TO CLOSING CREDITS-


End file.
